Trik
by Misa Ozora
Summary: Tiga tahun membina rumah tangga tanpa kehadiran sang buah hati membuat Sasuke Uchiha menjadi galau. Ia harus memikirkan suatu cara agar membuat istrinya –Sakura, secepatnya mengandung./ "Sini kuberitahu caranya, Teme."/ "Hn. Mengerti, Dobe."/ AU.OOC.RnR
1. Kegalauan Sasuke

Fanfiction ǀ Unleash My Imagination

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TRIK © MISA OZORA

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke U, Sakura H.

Drama, Romance

Rate : M

 _This story contains Mature and Sexual content_

Maaf, typo(s) mungkin masih ada meskipun sudah berulangkali diteliti

 _This story is fictional_

 _Dalam fiksi, cerita apapun bisa terjadi_

AU, OOC, **NC-21**

DLDR

.

.

.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Kenapa kau terus-terusan mengelak."

"Aku belum siap, Sasuke-kun. Mengertilah. Aku mohon."

"Kau egois. Pernikahan kita sudah berjalan 3 tahun."

"Jangan ucapkan kata 'egois', sayang. Dulu, ini keputusan kita bersama. Kau mengingatnya, kan?" Sakura menanggapi perkataan suaminya secara lembut

"Tentu, tapi ini sudah terlalu lama. Umurku sudah 35 tahun. Aku sudah tak muda lagi, Sakura." Laki-laki itu menghela napas.

"..."

Sakura Uchiha, perempuan berparas cantik dan memiliki tubuh molek serta tinggi semampai itu hanya terdiam ketika berulangkali berdebat dengan suaminya, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kenapa kau diam." ucap Sasuke dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada samping jendela besar di apartemen mereka. Mata hitamnya melihat Sakura yang sibuk mondar mandir secara perlahan dihadapannya. Memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku masih muda, karierku sedang cemerlang saat ini. Bagaimana nanti kalau tubuhku bertambah gendut dan timbul _stretchmark_? Oh, tidak Sasuke-kun." Sakura beralasan.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, itu wajar saja kalau memang terjadi. Kau berhentilah dari dunia modelling-mu itu dan jadilah ibu rumah tangga." pinta Sasuke pada istrinya,"umur kita terpaut 12 tahun. Kau sadar?"

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk berwarna abu-abu. Tangannya mengusap rambut yang menutupi dahinya. Mengamati Sasuke yang kini menghampiri dirinya. Sudah sebulan mereka selalu membahas masalah ini. Hampir tiap hari. Sebelum pernikahan, memang Sasuke setuju untuk menunda memiliki buah hati. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, lama kelamaan hal itu membuat Sasuke gerah. Tiga tahun adalah masa yang cukup lama untuk menunda. Tahun Madu harusnya sudah berakhir. Dengan ditambah kehidupan rumah tangga Naruto yang kini sudah memiliki 2 anak padahal mereka menikah di usia yang sama membuat Sasuke merasa iri ketika melihat kebersamaan Naruto bersama keluarga kecilnya. Iri ketika Naruto bercerita tentang perkembangan anak-anaknya yang masih balita. Iri ketika Sasuke melihat anak Sai dan Ino yang baru saja lahir. Akankah hari-harinya tetap dilalui dengan rasa sepi? Bisakah Sasuke membangun keluarganya sendiri? Ia ingin mendengar suara tangis bayi di malam hari. Ingin melihat canda dan tawa Sakura serta anaknya selepas pulang kerja. Melepaskan kepenatan. Hal-hal sederhana seperti itu yang membuat Sasuke buru-buru ingin memiliki buah hati. Sasuke melihat bahwa Sakura lebih mementingkan kariernya daripada kehidupan rumah tangganya. Perkenalan mereka berdua memang terbilang singkat namun mereka berdua saling mencintai. Mereka saling jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kala itu, di Milan.

"Hufth..." Sakura membuang napas,"dapatkah kau memberiku waktu sedikit lagi, Sasuke-kun?" wanita itu memeluk erat tubuh suaminya yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kata 'sedikit lagi' itu berapa lama, Sakura?" Sasuke menegaskan.

"Uhm..6 bulan?" Sakura merajuk manja sembari menunjukkan senyum termanisnya

"Tch. Tidak."

"Ayolah, sayang."

"Tidak."

Sakura sedikit cemberut ketika mendengar jawaban singkat dari Sasuke barusan. Dia tahu kalau saat ini mood Sasuke sedang tidak bagus.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya, ia berniat masuk kedalam kamar. Namun, ia berhenti sejenak. Berkata pada Sakura yang membuat perempuan itu menjadi kalang kabut.

"Ya, terserah kau saja. Aku akan ambil cara lain." ucap Sasuke dengan suara beratnya.

"Cara lain? A-apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun?" balas Sakura dari tempat dia duduk

"Yeah, lihat saja nanti." ujar Sasuke datar sembari menutup pintu kamar. Meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di ruang santai. Sakura berpikir sejenak. Menduga, apakah Sasuke saat ini sedang menakut-nakutinya dengan berkata seperti itu? Atau punya maksud lain? Apakah Sasuke berencana untuk menceraikan dirinya? Ingin memiliki anak dengan wanita lain? Oh, tidak. Sebuah keputusan berat harus Sakura ambil. Karier yang ingin dia capai atau kehidupan rumah tangganya saat ini.

* * *

Pria berambut emo itu duduk di kursi empuk pada ruang kerja miliknya. Dia baru saja kembali dari Kantor Pengadilan Distrik Tokyo bersama _associate_ -nya, menyelesaikan kasus milik seorang klien yang terbilang sulit. Tentang hak paten sebuah produk. Tapi toh berhasil ia selesaikan dengan baik. Ia memenangkan kasusnya. Sasuke menjadi pengacara sukses di Firma Hukum yang bonafit di Tokyo, _Misaki and McKinley_. Penghasilannya sangatlah tinggi, hal itu pula yang menjadi salah satu daya tarik para wanita yang dulu mendekatinya. Tentu saja, selain ketampanan yang dianugerahkan kepadanya. Sayangnya, para wanita itu harus menahan kekecewaan karena Sasuke telah memilih pendamping hidupnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke merenung. Memikirkan masalah yang terjadi antara dirinya dan sang istri. Menjadi pengacara mapan sudah ia raih, namun ada cita-cita lain yang belum tercapai. Dia hanya bisa menghela napas ketika memikirkan hal itu. Suara ponsel tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunannya. Nama Naruto tertera di layar itu. Sudah pasti dan tidak salah lagi, si rambut kuning itu pasti akan bercerita mengenai anak-anaknya. Terkadang, Sasuke hanya membalas dengan gumaman yang biasanya dia ucapkan. Sasuke berpikir bahwa seakan-akan Naruto tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, oleh karena itu dia terkadang sebal padanya. Tidak mengerti bahwa Sasuke belum mempunyai satu anak pun! Apa yang bisa ia bagikan pada Naruto. Ia tak bisa berbagi cerita, tak bisa berbagi pengalaman dan hanya bisa menjadi pendengar setia saja.

"Kau tahu, Teme. Himawari sekarang sudah bisa telungkup sendiri, padahal usianya baru 3 bulan! Dia selangkah lebih cepat dari bayi milik Shikamaru." Naruto bercerita dengan girangnya. Pria berambut pirang itu menelepon Sasuke untuk mengajak makan siang. Kebetulan bersamaan dengan waktu istirahat pekerja kantoran.

"Hn." balas Sasuke tak bersemangat.

"Lihatlah fotonya, dia terlihat gemuk dan menggemaskan, bukan?" Naruto mendekatkan ponselnya agar Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas foto Himawari.

"Hn."

"Hinata memberinya ASI Eksklusif, lho." ucap Naruto bangga

"Hn."

"Kalau Boruto sudah bisa berbicara sedikit-sedikit. Agak cadel, sih. Tapi menurutku itu sudah bagus untuk anak seusianya, benar kan Teme?"

"Hn."

"Kau kenapa, sih?" Naruto kali ini serius berbicara. Kedua alisnya bertautan. Dari tadi perkataannya hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke singkat. Dia menoleh pada Naruto, lalu menghela napas pelan. "Aku belum punya anak sepertimu, Dobe. Jadi aku tak tahu harus berkomentar seperti apa." jawab Sasuke jujur.

Tawa yang sedari tadi tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya kini sirna. Ucapan Sasuke barusan membuatnya tersadar. Naruto kini memahami apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh sahabatnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Perkataanku selama ini pasti telah menyinggung perasaanmu." ucap Naruto lirih.

"Hn. Tak masalah."

"Kenapa kau dan Sakura tak segera merencanakannya?" tanya Naruto hati-hati

"Kami sudah membicarakannya. Tapi kurasa dia lebih mementingkan karirnya untuk menjadi model papan atas daripada menjadi seorang ibu." jelas Sasuke, dalam ucapannya tersirat nada sedih.

Naruto ikut prihatin atas kehidupan rumah tangga sahabatnya ini. Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat. Sibuk dengan menu makan siang masing-masing. Naruto bingung dengan pertanyaan yang akan ia ajukan untuk Sasuke. Takut salah akan perkataannya. Bagaimanapun, ia akan mengajak Sasuke berbicara dari hati ke hati. Mencoba membantu memecahkan masalahnya. Itulah gunanya sahabat.

"Omong-omong, sudah 3 tahun kalian bersama. Apakah kalian jarang 'melakukannya'? Uhm, yeah..Kau tahu kan maksudku?" Naruto merendahkan kepalanya dan berbicara lirih. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto. Suatu hal yang tidak layak dipertanyakan di tempat umum seperti saat ini.

"Apa susahnya sih menjawab pertanyaanku barusan?" Naruto memajukan mulutnya.

Semburat merah tipis terpampang di pipi Sasuke. "Tidak." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hebat sekali kalian belum bisa memiliki anak sampai sekarang." Naruto sedikit bercemooh. Bercanda.

"Kami ber-KB, Dobe."

"Pfftthh…Uhuk.." Naruto sedikit tersedak mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Perbincangan menjadi lebih intens. Naruto mendekatkan kursinya kearah Sasuke.

"Memangnya kalian memakai KB apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Ini hal yang lumrah bagi pasangan yang sudah menikah seperti mereka.

"Kon-…" Sasuke berhenti sejenak,"apa aku harus menjawabnya?" Sasuke mencibir.

"Ah, itu ya. Kenapa tidak pakai yang lain? Kalau memakai itu bukankah ribet karena hanya sekali pakai."

"Sakura tidak mau kalau memakai KB hormonal, dia takut tubuhnya akan menjadi gemuk dan timbul banyak jerawat di wajahnya. Tubuhnya merupakan aset yang sangat penting untuk karirnya." jelas Sasuke lirih seakan-akan pembicaraan mereka sangatlah rahasia.

Naruto tiba-tiba tertawa. Sasuke hanya melihatnya dalam diam sembari menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kau kenapa? Keracunan makanan?" sindir Sasuke. "Tiba-tiba tertawa begitu. Apanya yang lucu."

"Enak saja, keracunan." balas Naruto cepat. "Kau ini pengacara pintar dan handal tapi kau tak tahu cara menyelesaikan persoalan ini?"

"Hn?"

"Gampang sekali, Teme." cengir Naruto

"Aku tidak mau jalan keluar dengan solusi aneh darimu." jawab Sasuke ketus

"Dengarkan aku dulu, dong." protes Naruto. "Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah." Sambung Naruto sambil menyeruput mie udonnya.

Tak perlu berpikir terlalu lama, Sasuke mengiyakan perkataan Naruto. "Baiklah." Setidaknya ia bisa mendapatkan jalan keluarnya.

Senyum Naruto semakin lebar. "Kau harus tahu trik-nya."

"Trik?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Trik macam apa yang bisa Naruto sampaikan kepadanya.

Naruto mengangguk. Telunjuk tangan Naruto bergerak maju mundur, mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke mendekat padanya.

"Sini kuberitahu caranya, Teme." Naruto mulai berbisik pada Sasuke.

Setelah tiga menit berlalu. "Hn. Aku mengerti, Dobe." ucap Sasuke sembari mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Begitu saja kau tidak bisa." goda Naruto setelah selesai memberikan solusinya.

"Kenapa tak terpikir olehku sejak dulu." ucap Sasuke datar sembari memandang langit cerah dari jendela restoran tempat ia sedang makan siang. " _Thanks_ , Dobe." Pertemuannya dengan Naruto hari ini membawa manfaat untuknya.

"Beritahu aku sebuah kabar gembira. Uhm, paling cepat 1 bulan lagi. Hahaha.." tawa Naruto menutup perjumpaannya dengan Sasuke.

* * *

Cklek…

"Tadaima." Suara baritone laki-laki terdengar begitu memasuki apartemen.

"Okaerinasai, Sasuke-kun." sahut suara perempuan dari dalam apartemen. Kemudian terdengar suara langkah mendekati Sasuke. Sakura menyambut kepulangannya.

"Tumben kau pulang awal hari ini." tanya Sasuke ketika tadi melihat mobil Sakura sudah terparkir di ruang _basement_ gedung apartemen bertingkat itu.

"Kebetulan ada acara pemotretan yang ditunda, jadi aku bisa pulang cepat hari ini." jawab Sakura sembari membawakan tas kerja milik Sasuke kemudian membantu suaminya melepas jas kerja.

"Mau kusiapkan air hangat?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Kapan waktu yang pas untuk melakukan ide yang telah ia dapat dari Naruto.

"Kita mandi bersama?" balas Sasuke yang seketika membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Eh? Kita tidak akan 'melakukannya' di kamar mandi, kan?" Sakura berusaha mengelak.

"Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah." ujar Sasuke sedikit ngambek. Lagi-lagi itu jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke apabila Sakura menolak permintaannya.

Sakura harus bersabar menghadapi pria yang umurnya lebih tua darinya namun masih bisa bersikap manja seperti sekarang ini. Perempuan itu mendekat dan membisikkan kalimat yang sensual di telinga suaminya.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Sakura, Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Tampaknya trik itu akan ia jalankan malam ini juga.

* * *

Lanjut atau tidak nih, Readers? Haha..

Berilah review pada kotak yang telah tersedia ^^

Terima kasih

Indonesia, 01 Desember 2016

 **Misa Ozora**


	2. Let's do it, Sasuke!

**This story contains Mature and Sexual content**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tidak untuk dibawah umur**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Masih mau baca?**

 **Dibawah umur, click undo**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **I Warn You**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fanfiction** **ǀ** **Unleash My Imagination**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TRIK ©** **MISA OZORA**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura Uchiha

Drama, Romance

Rate : M **(LEMON?)**

Maaf, typo(s) mungkin masih ada meskipun sudah berulangkali diteliti

AU, OOC, **NC-21**

DLDR

 **[Chapter 2]**

 **Let's do it** **, Sasuke!**

.

.

.

Malam ini, Sasuke harus segera melaksanakan niatnya. Misinya harus segera tercapai, target yang dia patok adalah 2 bulan. Bila lebih dari itu maka bisa dikatakan bahwa dia mengalami KEGAGALAN. Yang terpenting, Sasuke sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Banyak faktor yang bisa mempengaruhi terhadap proses nidasi dan dia tidak boleh mengesampingkan hal itu. Yang mendominasi adalah faktor dari Sakura, bila istrinya sedang dalam masa subur maka kecil kemungkinan untuk gagal. Jantung Sasuke berdetak tak karuan, tak seperti biasanya yang ia hadapi dengan suka cita lantaran akan bercinta dengan istri terkasihnya. Sebisa mungkin menjaga diri agar Sakura tak mengetahui rencananya ini. Dia akan bersikap wajar seperti biasa dan semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Namun perasaannya saat ini melebihi ketika dirinya berada di persidangan dengan kasus yang sangat sulit.

Waktu menunjukkan jam 10.00 malam, suasana apartemen mewah itu sangat hening karena hanya mereka berdua yang menempati. Sebelum ada Sakura, keadaan amat sangatlah sepi. Hanya ada Namchan –sang asisten rumah tangga, yang tiap hari datang untuk membersihkan apartemen dari pagi hingga saat memasak untuk makan malam. Sasuke memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri, tidak lagi bersama dengan Mikoto karena dia sudah menjadi pria dewasa yang mapan.

Sasuke duduk di samping ranjang, menunggu Sakura yang saat ini sedang berada di kamar mandi. "Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam…" ucap pria tampan itu lirih, menghitung persediaan kondom yang saat ini telah berjumlah setengah lusin. Nampaknya, esok ia harus membeli kondom-kondom itu lagi. Dengan wajah memerah tentunya. Ia malu ketika harus membeli di apotek atau supermarket. Untung saja di jari manis sebelah kanan melingkar sebuah cincin emas yang menandakan bahwa ia telah menikah. Tak ingin dicap sebagai pria nakal oleh pegawai toko karena biasanya ia membeli dalam jumlah yang banyak untuk sekali tempo. Mengapa dalam jumlah banyak? Karena sekali bercinta, mereka berdua mampu menghabiskan beberapa buah kondom. Tergantung berapa ronde yang mereka lakukan, selain itu untuk mencapai orgasme khususnya untuk Sakura, ada suatu cara khusus dalam memakai alat kontrasepsi yang terbuat dari _latex_ ini. Apa itu? Jadilah pasangan suami istri dulu seperti mereka.

Apakah Sasuke harus menjalankan trik-nya malam ini juga? Mata hitamnya beralih menatap kalender duduk yang berada di atas nakas. Ia tahu betul kapan terakhir kali Sakura mendapatkan tamu bulanannya. Ah! Sepuluh hari yang lalu. Waktu yang sangat tepat, pria berkulit putih itu menyeringai. Ia harus mempersiapkannya sebelum Sakura curiga dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

Cklek…

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang perempuan cantik bak seorang Dewi Yunani. Lekuk tubuhnya terlihat karena memakai _lingerie Victoria Secret's_ berwarna hitam menerawang tanpa mengenakan bra secara otomatis memperlihatkan belahan dadanya ditambah dengan memakai celana dalam model G-String, kesukaan Sasuke. Tatanan rambut panjangnya sengaja ia buat _messy_ untuk menonjolkan kesan seksi. Perlahan ia merangkak diatas ranjang mendekati suaminya yang sedang duduk membelakangi dirinya. Pelan-pelan hingga tak menimbulkan suara. Sasuke sedikit terperanjat kaget ketika tangan Sakura memijit pundaknya. Dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura. Pria itu terlalu fokus pada rencananya.

"Kau sedang apa, sayang?" bisik Sakura tepat di telinga Sasuke, yang seketika membuat bulu kuduk pria itu merinding. Antara terangsang dan takut ketahuan. Sakura mulai mengecup lembut perpotongan leher Sasuke. _Foreplay_ akan segera dimulai. Sasuke menaruh kondom itu diatas nakas, kemudian berbalik untuk merespon tindakan Sakura. Kecupan-kecupan mesra mengawali malam yang panas ini. Hanya dengan melihat penampilan Sakura saja , mampu membangkitkan gairah biologisnya.

Sasuke beruntung karena memiliki istri seperti Sakura. Dia merupakan seorang perempuan yang cantik, sabar, pengertian dan sederhana. Meskipun seorang model, ia jarang tampil dengan mengenakan barang _branded_ , tak seperti model lainnya. Pakaian, sepatu, tas dan perhiasan yang dikenakannya tak harus serba mahal. Apapun yang Sakura pakai, tetap terlihat cantik dimata orang lain. Dia lebih senang untuk tampil secara casual. Perempuan itu tidak serta merta menggunakan kekayaan suaminya untuk berfoya-foya karena sejak kecil ia sudah hidup dalam kesederhanaan. Ia telah menjadi yatim piatu, tinggal di panti asuhan dan menjadi anak angkat oleh keluarga Senju yang tidak memiliki keturunan. Pertama kali berkenalan dengan Sasuke, perempuan berambut merah muda itu merasa minder. Dia mengira kalau Sasuke tidak akan merespon sikapnya ketika pertama kali berjumpa di Milan. Namun dugaannya salah, pria yang pendiam, kaku serta terkesan cuek dan dingin itu ternyata memendam perasaan khusus padanya. Pria itu mendekati dirinya, menyatakan cinta dan tak lama kemudian melamarnya.

Sasuke menciumi istrinya dengan penuh hawa nafsu. Tangannya menggerayangi setiap detil tubuh mulusnya. Posisi mereka masih bertumpu pada kedua lutut yang ditekuk. Perlahan-lahan, Sasuke mulai membuka lingerie atas yang Sakura kenakan kemudian menghempaskannya ke sembarang tempat. Kedua bola kenyal milik Sakura kini terlihat dengan jelas. Membuat Sasuke ingin segera mengulumnya. Direbahkannya Sakura diatas ranjang secara tiba-tiba. Sasuke mulai melancarkan aksinya lagi dengan menciumi daerah leher kemudian perlahan-lahan turun ke bawah. Bibirnya mulai menjelajahi gundukan kenyal, menghisap puting Sakura secara perlahan. Menyebabkan istrinya mendesah tak karuan. Tangan Sakura merespon dengan menjambak rambut Sasuke. Tak ingin Sasuke yang selalu mendominasi, kali ini giliran Sakura yang mengubah posisi mereka. Membuat Sasuke berada dibawahnya dan Sakura tersenyum nakal. Dibukanya tali simpul pada jubah tidur yang Sasuke kenakan dan kemudian menyibakkannya. Terpampang jelas dada bidang Sasuke yang cukup berotot. Tangan Sakura mengelus lembut dada Sasuke, mengecup perlahan hingga ke leher Sasuke dan berakhir dengan ciuman mesra.

Satu setengah jam kemudian, ranjang putih itu berdecit karena aktivitas mereka yang menggila. Sprei, bantal dan bed cover yang tertata rapi kini berubah seperti kapal pecah. Tak perlu repot-repot, Namchan akan membereskan keesokan harinya dan semua akan rapi kembali seperti sebuah kamar di hotel berbintang.

"Aah~…" Sasuke mencapai klimaks untuk yang ketiga kalinya, dia mengejakulasikannya dengan sebanyak yang dia mampu. Penetrasi lebih dalam hingga menyentuh leher rahim milik Sakura. Berharap banyak pada jutaan sel sperma miliknya untuk dapat membuahi satu sel telur milik Sakura. Dari situ terciptalah sang buah hati yang diidamkannya saat ini. Penerus marga Uchiha.

"Kenapa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura sembari membungkus kondom yang telah selesai dipakai secara rapi. Sangat hati-hati agar cairan putih kental yang lengket tak ikut tertumpah. Tak ingin sembarangan membuangnya karena bagaimanapun, alat kontrasepsi yang dipakainya merupakan hal yang sangat privasi.

"Kenapa kau harus menutup mataku seperti ini?" ucap Sakura sedikit kesal pada suaminya. Sakura membuka penutup mata yang selalu digunakan oleh Sasuke, sebuah kebiasaan pria itu di kala tidur.

"Ini tidak mengasyikkan, sayang." ujar Sakura masih dengan nada protes. Dia menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Menurutnya, sesi bercinta antara suami dan istri haruslah dinikmati secara bersama.

"Agar tidak bosan, Sakura. Kita harus melakukan hal-hal baru." jawab Sasuke, tak ingin Sakura mengetahui rencananya.

"Tak biasanya juga kau memakainya sendiri." Sakura memakai jubah handuknya lalu memunguti lingerie yang masih berada diatas ranjang. Yang Sakura maksud disini adalah tak biasanya Sasuke memakai sendiri kondom itu untuk 'membungkus' miliknya. Biasanya Sakura yang memakaikannya sembari melakukan rangsangan. Bila Sakura melakukan hal itu, sudah pasti Sasuke tidak bisa menjalankan niat terselubungnya. Manakala sudah dalam keadaan ereksi, maka secepat mungkin Sasuke harus mengenakan kondom dan tiba-tiba saja terbersit sebuah ide untuk menggunakan penutup mata itu, kemudian dia mengambil alat pengungkit golongan pertama didalam laci untuk melakukan triknya. Bagus! Rencana telah berhasil dilaksanakan dalam 3 ronde bercinta malam ini.

Pria itu menghampiri sang istri dan mengecup pelan keningnya. "Sekali-sekali, sayang. Aku akan membersihkan diri dulu." lanjut Sasuke yang kini berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Besok malam akan ia lakukan lagi, mau tak mau Sakura harus menurut karena sudah menjadi kewajiban seorang istri untuk melayani suaminya. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Satu bulan berlalu….

Hal yang sudah Sasuke lakukan ibarat sebuah pertaruhan. Pria tampan itu lunglai ketika mendapati bahwa Sakura sedang menstruasi lagi pada tanggal yang semestinya. Apakah Naruto membohongi dirinya? Usahanya tidak berhasil. Apakah semua ini sia-sia? GAGAL? Belum tentu. Jangan-jangan dia yang bermasalah? Semoga tidak. Dia tak boleh berkecil hati dulu, semua perlu perjuangan. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga terlihat berantakan. Mengambil napas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Menenangkan dirinya yang saat ini sedang dilanda kegalauan. Ditambah dengan _spotting_ yang dialami Sakura sesaat setelah bercinta tadi malam, membuat Sasuke resah. Berpikir bahwa tamu bulanan Sakura menjadi tidak teratur. Istrinya beralasan bahwa pasti itu adalah efek dari aktivitasnya yang berlebihan. Jadwal pekerjaan yang memadat, membuat seseorang kelelahan dan mengakibatkan dampak seperti itu. Sakura meyakinkan Sasuke agar tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Haa~h…." pria itu mengeluarkan desahan yang berisi kekecewaan. "Tenang, Sasuke." dia memotivasi dirinya sendiri. Tak ingin berlama-lama dengan semua permasalahan itu, Sasuke akan menjalani hidup dengan santai. Mengalir apa adanya, toh belum melebihi target 2 bulan. Bila bertemu dengan Naruto lagi, dia akan meminta trik yang lain agar misinya segera berhasil. Mungkin Sai, Shikamaru dan Neji bisa membantunya juga. Harga diri harus ia enyahkan jauh-jauh.

.

.

.

Bersambung

Terimakasih telah membaca cerita ini. Tinggalkan jejak kalian pada kotak yang telah disediakan.

 **Next, [Chapter 3 : Test Pack! Kegalauan Sakura]**

Thank's to :

CEKBIOAURORAN, Yukihiro Yumi , estusetyopaweling

sasusaku ,Lussia Archery, mimicucu

Yoshimura Arai, Asuka Kazumi, Greentea Kim

Novee Chaniago27, rasyace, Yan Fullbuster

Kirara967 , Ayuuraningrum ,Renzki, respitasari

Ijah ,oyoy30 , HimeLuvchubby , hanazonoyuri

DeShadyLady, Tia TakoyakiUchiha , t3hani, alif yusanto

sitieneng4 , Khoerun904, Nami ,wowwohgeegee

Arum Junnie , Dewi ,NatashAurel, putiharmes16 (Kiroro)

kuracakun , gome, me, Ashiya25, uciapi, Shl forefer

Faneese S. Varch, lacus clyne, AryaniCentric, fransiskasara33

ScarletSherry, Rey Uchiha, Uchiha Nazura, Yoenda

Baby Blue, starla, Sgjttzatksskwy, Uchiha Yui, chanhunwife

kozukihana1, Harayuki

Indonesia, 12 Agustus 2017

Sign,

 **Misa Ozora**


End file.
